<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Do Whatever You Want, Just Say It! by Cuysama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094701">Don't Do Whatever You Want, Just Say It!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuysama/pseuds/Cuysama'>Cuysama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neighbors, Pervert gintoki, Police!Hijikata, Strangers to Lovers, Top Gintoki, teacher!gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuysama/pseuds/Cuysama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata dan tetangga eksentriknya yang selalu melakukan apa pun semaunya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Do Whatever You Want, Just Say It!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hai! Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis di platform ini. Fanfiksi ini sebelumnya telah dipublikasikan di Wattpad yang merupakan kumpulan fanfiksi berjudul Parfait Cigarette. Ini adalah versi sedikit perubahan yang enggak akan memengaruhi keseluruhan isi cerita.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hijikata Toushirou mengenal Sakata Gintoki di pekan pertamanya pindah ke Tokyo. Awalnya hanya mengetahui dari papan nama unit di sebelahnya, dengan kata lain tetangga satu apartemennya, tanpa tahu wujud serta parasnya. Pintu unit itu selalu tertutup setiap kali Hijikata berangkat bekerja pukul delapan pagi dan masih saja rapat tanpa celah ketika ia pulang pukul tujuh malam. <em>Mungkin sedang bepergian</em>, begitu pikirnya. Dan itu sama sekali tak jadi soal.</p>
<p>Di hari ketujuhnya tinggal di sana, Hijikata yang baru pulang dari <em>mini market </em>24 jam pada pukul sebelas malam mendengar suara bedebum keras dari unit milik tetangganya yang masih tertutup rapat. Hal ini cukup membuatnya berjengit karena tepat saat kakinya menginjak lantai di depan pintu tetangganya, bunyi itu muncul secara tiba-tiba.</p>
<p>Dengan tiga kali ketukan yang cukup keras serta seruan "Sakata-<em>san</em>!", bunyi-bunyi seperti benda berjatuhan pun terdengar.</p>
<p>"Sakata-<em>san</em>, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya masih di ambang pintu yang tertutup. Ia seorang polisi, jadi sudah sewajarnya curiga. Orang waras macam apa yang sedang bongkar-pasang isi rumahnya tengah malam begini? Orang ini pasti minta mendapat protes dari para tetangga—meski di lantai ini hanya ada tiga unit termasuk miliknya. Karena itu, sebelum penghuni unit lain membuka pintunya, Hijikata akan menanganinya terlebih dahulu.</p>
<p>Masih tak ada jawaban setelah usaha ketuk pintu dan pencet bel di menit kedua, Hijikata mulai jengkel. Ia tahu ada manusia di dalam unit Sakata Gintoki karena suara rusuhnya. Maka dengan tak sabar, laki-laki itu memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata dengan gampangnya terayun terbuka.</p>
<p>Suasana gelap menyambutnya. Dan sebelum ia masuk lebih jauh karena memperhatikan etika, Hijikata hanya berdiri di <em>genkan </em>yang lampunya menyala secara otomatis seraya memanggil kembali si penghuni rumah yang masih "sibuk" sendiri.</p>
<p>"Sakata-<em>san</em>!" Total ia memanggil sebanyak tiga kali—empat jika saat sebelum ia masuk juga dihitung, suara pintu yang terbuka dari dalam terdengar.</p>
<p>Seorang laki-laki, berambut berantakan dengan muka kusut berjalan menghampirinya.</p>
<p>"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada malas. Plus dengan tidak sopannya menggaruk perut yang Hijikata yakin tidak gatal sama sekali.</p>
<p>Berusaha bersikap profesional layaknya seorang polisi, Hijikata bertanya, "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Saya mendengar suara gaduh dari tempat Anda. Umm, Sakata-<em>san</em>?"</p>
<p>Laki-laki di hadapan Hijikata masih berdiri dengan seenaknya, santai dengan berat badan ditumpukan pada satu kaki dan sebelah tangan masuk ke celana panjangnya. Ia secara terang-terangan memperhatikan Hijikata, yang kebetulan juga sedang memperhatikannya. Menelitinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.</p>
<p>"Aku sedang merapikan sesuatu. Masuklah, aku akan membuatkan teh," ia berkata sambil lalu, membalikkan badan dan berjalan tak acuh kembali ke dalam unitnya tanpa membiarkan Hijikata mengucap sepatah kata.</p><hr/>
<p>Pertemuan kedua mereka adalah di Senin pagi. Saat Hijikata keluar unitnya untuk pergi bekerja, tetangganya yang eksentrik juga keluar dengan setelan rapi. Kurang cocok, tapi Hijikata tak akan menyuarakannya.</p>
<p>"Selamat pagi, Hijikata-<em>kun</em>," sapanya.</p>
<p>Setelah undangan minum teh dadakan dua malam sebelumnya, Sakata Gintoki memutuskan untuk bicara informal kepadanya dan memanggilnya secara akrab seperti tadi. Melalui obrolan singkat yang tak mencapai setengah jam saat itu, Hijikata hanya tahu usia dan pekerjaan tetangganya. Seorang guru SMA berusia tiga puluh tahun.</p>
<p>Ketika Hijikata bertanya alasan Gintoki tak terlihat sejak seminggu yang lalu, laki-laki itu menjawab bahwa sedang ada urusan di  luar negeri. Dari sini Hijikata harus percaya bahwa di balik tampang malas-malasannya, Gintoki adalah seorang yang cemerlang lewat beberapa penghargaan yang terpajang di dinding dan bufet.</p>
<p>"Selamat pagi, Sakata-<em>san</em>." Hijikata membalas dengan anggukan singkat, tanda hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua.</p>
<p>"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal," katanya sebelum melanjutkan, "mari berangkat bersama."</p>
<p>Keduanya berjalan bersisian dalam hening. Sesekali Gintoki bersiul-siul dengan nada yang kurang lebih enak didengar.</p>
<p>Hijikata melirik, memperhatikan tetangganya.</p>
<p>Laki-laki itu mengenakan setelan rapi warna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru tua bercorak abstrak. Kaca mata tipis menggantung di atas hidung, dan rambutnya sedikit lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Jarak usia terpaut enam tahun, membedakan sedikit ukuran tubuh dan kematangan mereka. Hijikata beberapa senti lebih rendah dan tubuhnya lebih ramping dari Gintoki yang terlihat kekar.</p>
<p><em>Padahal dia mengaku guru Matematika, bukan Pendidikan Jasmani</em>, batinnya.</p>
<p>Melihat Gintoki yang seperti ini, Hijikata merasakan aura lelaki dewasa melekat di sekitar tetangganya itu.</p>
<p>"Ah, kau sudah sampai." Ucapan itu mengejutkan Hijikata dan merutuki dirinya dalam hati.</p>
<p>Mereka tiba di <em>koban</em> tempat Hijikata bertugas selama seminggu ini. Ia memang baru lulus dari universitas dan melanjutkan pendidikan kepolisian dua tahun lalu. Dan secara kebetulan ditempatkan di salah satu sudut Tokyo.</p>
<p>"Terima kasih banyak," katanya dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.</p>
<p>"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi," balas Gintoki disertai lambaian tangan singkat dan mulai berjalan menjauhi pos polisi. Dan Hijikata hanya mengucap, "Hati-hati di jalan."</p><hr/>
<p>Sudah sebulan ini Hijikata dan Gintoki berangkat bersama. Selain karena jam berangkat, arah menuju tempat kerja mereka juga sama. Setelah saling kenal, Hijikata berbicara lebih santai kepada Gintoki. Namun tentu saja masih memperhatikan kesopanan karena Gintoki jauh lebih tua. Dan sudah tiga kali mereka makan malam bersama.</p>
<p>Dan di keempat kalinya, Gintoki dengan seenak jidat menyeret Hijikata ke unitnya. "Aku ingin Hijikata-<em>kun</em> merasakan masakanku," katanya setelah Hijikata menolak secara sopan karena tidak ingin merepotkan, namun Gintoki tetap berhasil membuat Hijikata duduk di manis di meja makannya.</p>
<p>"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Hijikata. Matanya memperhatikan punggung tegap tetangganya yang sedang asyik mengotak-atik bahan makanan.</p>
<p>"Tidak, kau duduk saja." Jawaban yang masih sama dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Hijikata hanya menghela napas.</p>
<p>Mata biru Hijikata memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan dalam unit Gintoki sama persis seperti miliknya. Yang membedakan hanya jumlah barang dan penataan. Unit mereka hanya berbentuk sebuah kotak bersekat. Dari <em>genkan</em>, ruang di sebelah kiri adalah dapur merangkap ruang makan, dan kiri ada kamar mandi. Ruang lainnya hanya ruang tamu—ruangan paling luas dan Gintoki menatanya seperti ruang berkumpul yang nyaman, dan satu kamar tidur. Bagian belakang adalah ruang mencuci dan balkon.</p>
<p>"Sakata-<em>san</em>, boleh aku melihat-lihat bukumu?" tanyanya tak tahan hanya duduk diam. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari si tuan rumah, ia pun berjalan ke ruang tamu.</p>
<p>Hijikata pernah duduk di sofanya saat pertama kali berkunjung, dan ia tertarik dengan koleksi buku tetangganya yang cukup banyak. Menelusuri tiap barisan buku di lemari tanpa pintu, Hijikata menemukan banyak buku sesuai bidang keahlian Gintoki. Matematika dan segala macam eksak. Namun di tingkat paling bawah, berjajar buku-buku sastra klasik dan filsafat. Beberapa di antaranya Hijikata pernah membaca, sedangkan yang lain bahkan ia belum mengenalnya.</p>
<p>Saat yakin akan mengambil salah satu buku sastra klasik tebal di sana, suara bel unit Gintoki berbunyi, mengurungkan niatnya.</p>
<p>"Hijikata-<em>kun</em>, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?" tanya Gintoki setengah berteriak. Tanpa menjawab, Hijikata berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan sebelum ia membukanya, pintu itu sudah terayun terbuka.</p>
<p>"Gin-<em>chan</em>, kami—" Ucapan itu terputus.</p>
<p>Dua orang remaja, laki-laki dan perempuan, berdiri sambil melayangkan tatapan tanya. Sebelum Hijikata sempat bersuara, si perempuan bertanya, "<em>Dare</em>?"</p>
<p>Alis Hijikata berkedut mendengar kalimat yang dirasa kurang sopan itu.</p>
<p>"Kagura-<em>chan</em>, itu tidak sopan." Rupanya remaja laki-laki itu setuju dengannya.</p>
<p>"Maafkan kami," katanya dengan setengah menunduk. "Apakah Gin-<em>san</em> ada di rumah?" lanjutnya.</p>
<p>Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk melingkari <em>kotatsu</em> yang dibiarkan tak menyala—karena udara sudah cukup hangat—bersama sang tuan rumah dan dua remaja yang memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Shimura Shinpachi dan Kugimiya Kagura. Mereka adalah murid favorit Sakata Gintoki—mereka sendiri yang mengatakannya dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi, dan hanya dibalas cengiran malas oleh laki-laki berambut perak itu.</p>
<p>Namun tak ayal, Hijikata melihatnya sendiri. Gintoki memperlakukan kedua murid berbeda umur itu dengan baik. Sangat baik, malah. Seperti interaksi seorang ayah kepada anak-anaknya, dan itu sungguh alami. Dan hal itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan kakaknya.</p>
<p>Hubungan ketiganya unik, kalau Hijikata boleh menilai. Tak hanya macam ayah-anak, guru-murid, tapi juga musuh bebuyutan.</p>
<p>"Oi, bocah sialan! Jauhkan sumpitmu dari panci! Kau menghalangiku!" Gintoki berteriak sambil menepis sumpit Kagura dengan sumpitnya sendiri.</p>
<p>Tak mau kalah, gadis itu menyikut bahu Gintoki hingga ia oleng dan menubruk Shinpachi yang diam-diam sudah akan meraih daging yang sebentar lagi matang dengan sumpitnya. Akibatnya, remaja laki-laki itu pun balas mendorong Gintoki namun ditahan dengan tangannya yang lebih panjang dan besar.</p>
<p>Hijikata, yang tidak terbiasa dengan kegaduhan itu pun hanya diam. Mangkuk yang ia pegang dengan tangan kiri masih kosong dan perutnya sudah bergemuruh minta diisi. Sementara tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sumpit tengah terayun ke arah panci, Kagura tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dengan gerakan cepat mencapit sumpitnya.</p>
<p>Mereka pun saling berpandangan, yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi tatapan seperti ingin membunuh.</p>
<p>"Wah, wah. Sepertinya <em>newbie</em> ini sudah paham cara mainnya, ya," kata gadis itu dengan nada yang menurut Hijikata sangat menjengkelkan. Tak disangka, Gintoki dan Shinpachi sudah menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan kini menatap Hijikata dengan mata nyalang.</p>
<p>Uh, makan malam yang bahkan belum dimulai ini sudah membuatnya kenyang duluan.</p>
<p>Setelah makan malam yang luar biasa semarak itu selesai, yang rupa-rupanya memang menjadi agenda tetap Gintoki-Shinpachi-Kagura tiap bulan di pekan terakhir, kegiatan selanjutnya adalah menonton film.</p>
<p><em>Kotatsu</em> disingkirkan, peralatan makan dicuci dan dibereskan, Gintoki dan dua muridnya menyiapkan camilan dengan jumlah melimpah beserta beberapa kaleng soda dan sebotol wiski.</p>
<p>"Ada anak-anak di sini, tahu," kata Hijikata memperingatkan saat Gintoki menuang cairan berwarna cokelat bening itu ke gelas.</p>
<p>Gintoki berdecak. "Aku tahu." Kemudian ia menyodorkan gelas itu ke arah Hijikata, "Kuharap kau kuat minum."</p>
<p>Laki-laki itu hanya menerima tanpa meminumnya. Ia dan Gintoki duduk di atas sofa sementara dua orang lainnya selonjoran di atas karpet tebal.</p>
<p>Menit-menit awal film dimulai, Hijikata menikmatinya. Sesekali ia menyesap minuman beralkohol itu, hingga tak terasa sudah hampir tiga gelas. Kepalanya mulai pening dan pandangannya berkunang. Secara samar, ia mendengar Gintoki menjerit-jerit jelek karena ternyata mereka menonton film horor. Hijikata berani bertaruh, jika saja ia tidak mabuk, maka dirinya dan Gintoki pasti sudah menjerit bersahut-sahutan.</p>
<p><em>Ha-ha</em>, memikirkannya saja membuatnya geli sendiri. Dan tak lama kemudian, semuanya gelap.</p><hr/>
<p>Hijikata menggeliat menghindari cahaya matahari yang mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak matanya. Saat dirasa pening di kepala mulai menyerang, ia mengerang dan meringkuk di bawah selimut. Duh, seharusnya dia tidak meminum minuman itu, karena memang toleransinya terhadap alkohol sangat rendah. Makanya ia hampir tidak pernah ikut ajakan teman-temannya untuk minum atau pesta.</p>
<p>Setelah cukup lama dan denyutan di kepalanya mereda, ia diam dan mulai berpikir.</p>
<p>Selimut ini ... aromanya berbeda. Dan jelas-jelas bukan miliknya. Karena selimut Hijikata selalu beraroma apel segar, sedangkan yang ini seperti hutan pinus yang menyejukkan.</p>
<p><em>Sakata</em>-san.</p>
<p>Ini aroma Gintoki. Yang selalu membuat Hijikata merasa nyaman dan tenang. Di dekat lelaki itu, ia selalu betah karena rasa hangat yang memancar dari tubuhnya. Tetangga eksentriknya ini memang menarik—oke, sangat menarik. Hijikata akan jujur saja, ia sudah tertarik dengan laki-laki itu.</p>
<p>Setelah sebulan mengenalnya, Hijikata jadi tahu lebih banyak tentang tentangnya, walau hanya sebatas hal-hal sederhana. Gintoki yang pemalas tapi berotak cerdas. Gintoki yang pemalas tapi pintar memasak. Gintoki yang pemalas tapi sangat kebapakan. Artinya, Gintoki adalah sosok pemalas yang sempurna. Tidak terlalu masuk logika, tapi Hijikata menolak untuk mengubah pemikirannya soal laki-laki itu.</p>
<p>Ia sangat kagum bagaimana Gintoki mengurus dua muridnya semalam. Bisa ia lihat raut tulusnya saat berinteraksi dengan mereka. Dan Hijikata jadi penasaran bagaimana ketiga orang itu bisa sedekat ini, layaknya keluarga yang sebenarnya.</p>
<p>Hijikata jadi ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Gin-<em>san</em>" juga.</p>
<p>"Gin-<em>san</em>?!" Ia terkaget. Selimutnya ditarik, yang walaupun dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut, tetap saja membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Wajahnya terasa panas saat ia dan Gintoki saling berpandangan, dan ia tak bisa lebih malu dari ini saat mengingat bagaimana ia menyebut nama Gintoki tadi. Maka ia membenamkan wajah di atas bantal yang lagi-lagi beraroma hutan yang sejuk.</p>
<p>"Kau sudah bangun."</p>
<p>Hijikata merasakan kasur yang ditempatinya bergoyang, yang artinya Gintoki sedang duduk di sisinya.</p>
<p>"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing, atau mual?" tanyanya yang dijawab gelengan pelan oleh Hijikata.</p>
<p>Gintoki membungkuk, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hijikata. Ia mengurung laki-laki itu di antara kedua lengan dan tubuhnya sendiri. Berada sedekat ini dengan Hijikata ... ia suka sekali.</p>
<p>Ia mengingat saat memindahkan Hijikata yang sudah teler ke kamar tidurnya, menyelimutinya, dan memberikan ciuman di leher jenjangnya. Melihat beberapa bercak merah yang cukup kentara di kulit pucat Hijikata—yang tentu saja belum disadari oleh lelaki itu—membuatnya menyeringai.</p>
<p>"Hijikata-<em>kun</em>," bisiknya di telinga laki-laki itu. Kemudian tertawa geli saat Hijikata bergidik dan dengan susah payah berusaha mendudukkan diri.</p>
<p>Memberi akses, Gintoki menegakkan tubuh. Ia menyerahkan segelas air pada tetangganya, yang diterima dengan muka merah malu namun rautnya seperti kucing tersiram air. Galak-galak gemas.</p>
<p>"Jangan berbicara di telingaku lagi!" sentak Hijikata sebelum meminum airnya dengan sekali teguk.</p>
<p>"Tapi kau seksi sekali."</p>
<p>Gintoki terbahak ketika Hijikata yang malang tersedak. Air yang diminumnya mengalir melewati dagu hingga lehernya dan dadanya yang terbuka—Gintoki sengaja melepas tiga kancing teratas kemeja Hijikata.</p>
<p>Pemandangan seperti itu ... tentu saja tak akan dilewatkan oleh mata merah Gintoki. Bercak-bercak merah itu terpampang jelas, yang rupa-rupanya Gintoki tak hanya menjamah leher, tapi juga beberapa titik di dada Hijikata.</p>
<p><em>Ya ampun, aku ternyata semesum itu</em>, batinnya geli, dan bangga.</p>
<p>Yaa, siapa juga yang akan melewatkan makhluk seksi macam Hijikata Toushirou?</p>
<p>Lihat saja kulitnya yang putih cenderung pucat. Rambut hitam legam dengan sedikit sapuan hijau yang ternyata sangat halus dan wangi. Hidung mancung dan bibir tipis, yang sudah Gintoki sesap sekilas semalam. Dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang ramping, yang sangat pas dipeluk Gintoki di kedua lengannya semalaman.</p>
<p>"Ada apa?" tanya Hijikata, heran sekaligus risih dipandangi sedemikian intens.</p>
<p>"Kau seksi," jawab Gintoki sambil lalu, keluar dari kamarnya, "Sarapan sudah siap."</p>
<p>Hijikata, yang ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan wajah merah hanya menggerutu, " Sudah berapa kali dia bilang begitu?"</p><hr/>
<p>Sudah sepuluh hari ini Hijikata Toushirou menghindarinya. Ya, ia sangat paham alasannya. Dan Gintoki juga tak berusaha mengejarnya, apalagi balas menghindar. Karena itu tak ada gunanya. Jadi ia hanya bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.</p>
<p>Setelah Hijikata keluar dari kamar Gintoki, ia menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Gintoki yang sedang menata meja makan harus dibuat mengernyit saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka dengan tenaga berlebih. Ia pun berinisiatif menghampiri sumber suara dan mendapati Hijikata berjalan cepat ke arah <em>genkan</em> dengan wajah merah sampai telinga.</p>
<p>"Eh, Hijikata—"</p>
<p>"Aku pulang sekarang!" Setelah memasang sepatu, tanpa berbalik lagi ia meninggalkan Gintoki dengan membanting pintu.</p>
<p>Sejak saat itu Hijikata menghindarinya, dan mengabaikannya. Laki-laki itu sengaja berangkat bekerja saat matahari bahkan belum bersinar, kemudian ia akan pulang menjelang tengah malam. Pernah suatu ketika, di hari kelima kalau Gintoki tak salah ingat, ia melihat Hijikata keluar unitnya pukul lima pagi, mengenakan <em>jersey</em> dan celana olah raganya, dan ransel kecil di punggung. Gintoki melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, tak menyalakan lampu agar tak ketahuan.</p>
<p>Ia senang Hijikata gemar <em>jogging</em> pagi, itu berarti Hijikata menjaga tubuhnya tetap sehat. Tapi jika itu dilakukan setiap hari, apalagi ia harus bekerja selama lima hari—Sabtu dan Minggu Hijikata libur, Gintoki tak tahu ia pergi ke mana—dan pulang hampir tengah malam, itu tak masuk akal. Artinya, berapa jam Hijikata tidur, atau sekadar istirahat? Hanya untuk menghindari dirinya, apakah polisi muda itu harus melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?</p>
<p>Gintoki tahu yang dilakukannya sudah kelewatan. Ia terlalu bersemangat karena kesempatan langka itu ada dalam genggamannya. Tapi, ia pikir Hijikata akan oke-oke saja, maksudnya tidak sampai seperti ini. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah Hijikata masih <em>cherry</em>? Tapi tentu saja ia sudah menduganya.</p>
<p>Sudah kepalang merasa bersalah, Gintoki bertekad akan mengajak Hijikata berbicara. Dan di sinilah dia, mencegat Hijikata yang memasang tampang horor seperti sedang melihat hantu.</p>
<p>Ayolah. Gintoki memang berambut perak, cenderung putih dan sedang memakai kemeja putih. Tapi celananya hitam, kok. Jadi sebetulnya memang bukan penampilan Gintoki yang membuat Hijikata pucat pasi, tapi memang Gintoki itu sendiri.</p>
<p>"Hijikata-<em>kun</em>, jangan lari. Kita harus bicara," tegasnya saat melihat Hijikata sudah bersiap-siap ambil langkah seribu. Ia tak akan membiarkan laki-laki itu menghindarinya lagi. Kalau perlu, Gintoki akan menyeret bahkan menggotongnya ke kamar.</p>
<p>Oh, tahan dirimu, Gintoki.</p>
<p>Hijikata, yang baru beberapa langkah keluar dari <em>koban</em>, harus meneguk ludah setelah berhadapan dengan sumber masalahnya selama dua minggu ini. Sebenarnya, setelah hari itu, Hijikata selalu berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan berarti hanya untuk menunda dirinya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Di satu waktu ia akan duduk diam sambil berselancar secara <em>random</em> di kafe internet. Di waktu lain ia akan ikut Kondou-<em>san</em>, seniornya, pulang ke rumahnya. Atau pergi ke perpustakaan atau toko buku, yang penting menghindari pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sebelum tengah malam.</p>
<p>Hijikata merasa dirinya konyol dan ia tahu itu.</p>
<p>Tapi sudah seperti ini, Gintoki datang kepadanya dengan muka serius dan mata merahnya menyorot tajam ke arahnya—Hijikata tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia sedikit gentar. Ia akan merasa bersalah jika melarikan diri lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih agak segan jika harus berhadapan dengan Gintoki sekarang.</p>
<p>"Kita ke tempat lain," ia berkata, setelah memperhatikan sekitar yang walaupun cukup sepi tetapi kurang pantas untuk dijadikan tempat berbicara. Apalagi ia sempat melihat Kondou-<em>san</em> menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang bertanya.</p>
<p>Gintoki memberi anggukan singkat, kemudian menyusul Hijikata yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Walaupun memasang wajah datar dan tatapannya fokus ke depan, Gintoki mendapati rona merah muda di pipi dan telinga tetangganya.</p>
<p><em>Seksi sekali</em>.</p>
<p>Gintoki tahu Hijikata sadar telah ia perhatikan, namun berusaha abai. Maka Gintoki pun tak segan terus melirik Hijikata sesering mungkin—karena ia tak mungkin tak melihat jalan juga.</p>
<p>Malam itu Hijikata mengenakan jaket hitamnya yang biasa dan celana jin yang sama hitamnya. Kaus biru tanpa kerah yang terlihat karena Hijikata tak menaikkan ritsletingnya. Wajahnya tampak segar walau Gintoki yakin polisi muda itu belum mandi, terbukti dari aroma matahari yang tercium dari tubuhnya, serta parfum yang telah menipis.</p>
<p>"Uh ... Sakata-<em>san</em>."</p>
<p>Panggilan Hijikata yang terdengar ragu menyadarkannya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen mereka yang menjulang.</p>
<p>"Di mana?" tanya Hijikata.</p>
<p>Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Gintoki menggiring Hijikata masuk dan duduk di sofanya yang nyaman.</p>
<p>"Boleh aku menciummu?"</p>
<p>Hijikata yang tengah menyesap teh hangat langsung tersedak. Ia batuk-batuk dengan wajah memerah. Gintoki, yang kurang lebih merasa bersalah, menepuk-nepuk punggung laki-laki itu.</p>
<p>"Tidak ada yang akan mengambil tehmu. Kau bukan anak kecil, tahu," komentarnya.</p>
<p>Mendengar itu, Hijikata refleks menjauhkan diri dari Gintoki. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga ujung sofa.</p>
<p>Tak habis pikir. Memangnya karena apa Hijikata menghindari tetangganya sendiri? Apa yang menyebabkan Hijikata enggan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, bahkan susah tidur? Apakah Gintoki tak menyadarinya? Dan sekarang ... sebelum semuanya bertambah baik, dia minta cium?</p>
<p>"Dasar mesum." Hijikata terkesiap, karena ternyata ia menyuarakannya. Ia tak sengaja, oke? Ia kesal hingga sedikit hilang kendali diri.</p>
<p>Keduanya terdiam. Hijikata memalingkan muka, tak ingin menghadap Gintoki. Ia marah, tapi sepertinya malu lebih mendominasi.</p>
<p>"Memang," balas Gintoki setelah sunyi selama beberapa saat. "Tapi aku ingin ... setidaknya jika kita tidak berbaikan, atau bahkan kau tidak berakhir menjadi kekasihku, aku ingin menciummu."</p>
<p>Lanjutan perkataan Gintoki lebih membuatnya tak percaya. Mulut Hijikata telah menganga saking kagetnya. Benar-benar. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sakata Gintoki. <em>Yang cemerlang</em>.</p>
<p>Hijikata belum bisa membalas. Ia memang orang yang tidak suka berdebat, karena menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Selama ini ia lebih sering mengalah atau menghindar. Memang terdengar tak punya pendirian, tapi memang seperti itulah Hijikata.</p>
<p>Tapi jika sudah seperti ini .... Sebaiknya Hijikata pulang saja. Tak apa jika mereka tak bisa berbaikan. Ia sudah cukup dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka hanya sebatas tetangga.</p>
<p>"Hijikata-<em>kun</em>."</p>
<p>Suara Gintoki yang dalam dan terdengar mantap di telinganya membuat Hijikata mengurungkan gerakannya untuk beranjak dari sofa. Entah kenapa suara itu—</p>
<p>"Dengarkan aku," lanjut Gintoki.</p>
<p>—sangat mendominasi dan membuatnya gentar. Suara itu dapat membuatnya diam di tempat. Suara itu membuatnya menatap Gintoki, dan setidak mungkin kedengarannya, membuatnya menurut.</p>
<p>"Bagus." Hijikata berjengit saat tangannya telah berada dalam genggaman Gintoki.</p>
<p>Oh, tidak. Ketajamannya menumpul. Ia bahkan tak sadar Gintoki sudah sedekat itu dengan dirinya. Dan sekarang ia tak dapat ke mana-mana.</p>
<p>Saat mereka bertatapan, Gintoki mengeratkan genggamannya. Tak sampai menyakiti, namun sangat mantap hingga Hijikata takkan bisa melepasnya. Laki-laki itu tak akan lari sampai Gintoki sendiri yang membiarkannya.</p>
<p>"Aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Lalu aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, setiap saat—oke, ini hiperbolis, sampai ketika aku melakukan-<em>nya</em>, aku membayangkan dirimu yang menangis di bawahku." Gintoki menarik napas, "Kau tahu? Sudah lebih dari lima kali aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu, dan aku akan melanjutkannya di kamar mandi saat sudah bangun," lanjutnya.</p>
<p>Hijikata mulai memberontak dengan wajah memerah. "Lepaskan aku!"</p>
<p>Genggaman Gintoki semakin menguat, hingga Hijikata mulai merasa pergelangan tangannya kebas. Ini mulai sakit.</p>
<p>"Aku akan menangkapmu atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual terhadap polisi!" ancamnya. Matanya menyorot galak yang sama sekali tak membuat Gintoki kaget, apalagi takut. Rupanya laki-laki berambut perak itu sudah mengira bahwa reaksi Hijikata akan seperti ini.</p>
<p>"Aku belum selesai, Hijikata-<em>kun</em>," katanya dengan suara lebih berat. Ia mencondongkan badannya hingga jarak mereka tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti. Benar-benar dekat, Hijikata makin memberontak panik.</p>
<p>"Lepaskan aku! Sakata!" teriaknya.</p>
<p>Kakinya mulai ambil aksi. Ia seorang polisi, jadi tentu saja menguasai beberapa jenis bela diri. Tubuhnya juga fleksibel hingga tak khawatir bakal terkilir. Karena itu ia melayangkan kaki kanannya yang bebas ke arah kepala Gintoki.</p>
<p>Berhasil. Gintoki tak dapat menghindarinya—atau sengaja tak melakukan itu.</p>
<p>Kenyataannya, Gintoki memang terhuyung karena lutut Hijikata menghantam sebelah pipinya. Namun yang tidak bisa Hijikata prediksi, laki-laki itu sudah menangkap kakinya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam kuat kedua tangan Hijikata. Gerakannya memang secepat itu. Seakan lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat berpengalaman dalam adu kekuatan.</p>
<p>Hijikata pun sadar. Tetangganya, Sakata Gintoki, memang orang yang benar-benar berbeda. Ia berbahaya.</p>
<p>Ia terpojok. Punggungnya sudah menempel pada sofa dengan Gintoki mengurung di atasnya. Masih berusaha melepaskan diri, keringat Hijikata menetes akibat adrenalin yang membuncah. Dalam posisi terancam seperti ini, Hijikata tak mampu berpikir jernih karena lawannya memang jauh lebih kuat darinya.</p>
<p>"Sakata," panggilnya. Ia menghentikan usahanya. Bukan berarti menyerah, tapi ia sedang mengulur waktu—walaupun ia tidak yakin bakal berhasil.</p>
<p>"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" lanjutnya.</p>
<p>Mereka saling berpandangan. Mata biru Hijikata menyorot tajam penuh amarah, juga penasaran. Sedangkan Gintoki, mata merahnya masih sama. Datar cenderung malas. Dan tak ada yang lebih membuat Hijikata marah dari ini. Ia merasa Gintoki sedang di atas angin.</p>
<p>"Sakata Gintoki, tiga puluh tahun, guru Matematika, dan sedang berada di atas Hijikata-<em>kun</em>," jawab laki-laki itu.</p>
<p>"Oke." Hijikata menghela napas.</p>
<p>Ia masih belum berpengalaman, ia tahu. Lingkungan di sekitarnya cukup nyaman dan aman. Selama hampir dua bulan bekerja di sini, tidak banyak kasus yang ditanganinya, karena ia memang seorang polisi pengaman lingkungan. Yang ditanganinya selama ini adalah mengantar anak-anak pulang ke rumah mereka karena bermain melewati batas jam sore, menerima dan menyimpan benda jatuh atau hilang milik orang lain, atau mengatasi pemabuk yang sedikit mengacau—suatu ketika, saat ia akan pulang ke unitnya, meski sudah bukan jam kerjanya, tapi Hijikata merasa ia bertanggung jawab.</p>
<p>Ia tak pernah berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Atau apakah karena itu ia telah lengah dan membiarkan seseorang menjatuhkannya seperti ini?</p>
<p>Hijikata ... ia akan menyerah saja. Dia tak bisa menang melawan Gintoki.</p>
<p>"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku," katanya setelah beberapa saat. Kini Hijikata benar-benar diam, tak memberontak sama sekali.</p>
<p>"Memang. Dan aku sekarang benar-benar ingin memilikimu," jawabnya.</p>
<p>"Kau boleh melakukan sesukamu." Hijikata menatap tajam Gintoki, "Tapi setelah ini aku benar-benar akan membencimu."</p>
<p>Gintoki menyeringai. Hijikata sudah menyerahkan diri. Artinya ia berhasil menaklukkan laki-laki itu. Mudah sekali.</p>
<p>Dengan begitu, Gintoki pun menundukkan kepalanya dan ia mendaratkannya di leher jenjang Hijikata. Secara rakus ia menghirup aroma laki-laki itu yang seperti biasa, apel segar yang bercampur aroma lainnya.</p>
<p>"Ternyata kau merokok, ya," gumamnya.</p>
<p>Hijikata hanya diam. Bohong jika ia tak merasa berdebar. Tapi debarannya bukan hanya karena takut, marah, dan malu. Ada debaran lain yang ia sendiri tak bisa menggambarkannya.</p>
<p>Saat Gintoki mulai menjilat, mencium, dan mengisap lehernya. Debaran ini ... Hijikata belum pernah merasakannya. Hijikata memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi karena mulutnya bisa-bisa mengeluarkan suara yang tak ingin diperdengarkannya kepada siapa pun, hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tawa.</p>
<p>Gintoki, masih membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hijikata, tertawa keras. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar.</p>
<p>"Hijikata-<em>kun,</em>" panggilnya.</p>
<p>Ia menegakkan tubuh, dan secara perlahan, dengan kelembutan yang Hijikata tak pernah kira, melepaskan cekalannya. Ia juga menurunkan kaki Hijikata hingga dapat menapak karpet lagi.</p>
<p>Lagi-lagi, dengan lembut ia menarik Hijikata agar dapat duduk tegak, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Setidak mungkin kedengarannya, laki-laki itu perlahan mulai rileks.</p>
<p>"Maafkan aku," kata Gintoki, membuyarkan ketertegunan Hijikata.</p>
<p>Dengan mata merah yang hangat dan suara yang dalam, Gintoki berhasil membuat Hijikata lebih berdebar lagi. Mata itu sangat tulus, dan senyum itu ... seperti yang pernah Hijikata lihat. Seperti saat Gintoki memandang Shinpachi dan Kagura, seperti saat Gintoki tersenyum kepada Shinpachi dan Kagura. Tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.</p>
<p>"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu membenciku? Dasar bodoh." Ia tertawa geli, kemudian menepuk kepala Hijikata.</p>
<p>"Hijikata-<em>kun</em>, aku menyukaimu," katanya mantap.</p>
<p>Dan Hijikata sudah tahu, "Aku juga, Sakata-<em>san</em>."</p>
<p>Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Semua yang dikatakan Gintoki tadi, tentang hal vulgar itu, Hijikata tahu kalau Gintoki mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia jujur dan terus terang, walaupun harus membuat kuping Hijikata panas dan malu setengah mampus.</p>
<p>Uh, jika saja Gintoki tidak memojokkannya dan membuatnya takut seperti tadi .... Yah, Sakata Gintoki memang seperti itu.</p>
<p>"Sudah kuduga." Gintoki tertawa puas.</p>
<p>"Jadi yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Hijikata kesal, ia bersedekap dan salah satu kaki dinaikkan ke pangkuan Gintoki. "Kau mau membuatku takut?"</p>
<p>Gintoki masih tertawa, yang menurut Hijikata sangat menyebalkan.</p>
<p>"Tidak juga," jawabnya di sela tawanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih tentang dirimu," lanjutnya.</p>
<p>"Kau menyebalkan, tahu. Mukamu seram," gerutu Hijikata sambil membuang muka, dan ia pun menarik kakinya dari pangkuan Gintoki saat mendengar laki-laki itu tertawa lagi.</p>
<p>"Bisa berhenti tertawa?" sentaknya galak.</p>
<p>Dan dengan kaki dihentakkan, ia berdiri, memungut tasnya, dan mulai melangkah pergi. Namun tentu saja Gintoki tak membiarkan itu terjadi. Karena selanjutnya Hijikata terhuyung dan mendarat lagi di atas sofa, di antara kaki Gintoki.</p>
<p>"Menyingkir, Bodoh!"</p>
<p>Hijikata dan aksi <em>ngambek</em> dan memberontaknya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.</p>
<p>"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Tolong jangan pergi."</p>
<p>Gintoki melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di depan tubuh Hijikata, mengurungnya lagi.</p>
<p>Dan Hijikata? Hanya bisa pasrah setelah mendengar kata-kata gombal yang terus diucapkan Gintoki sembari menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um, ini sekadar author note yang kupikir enggak terlalu penting.<br/>1. Aku tidak begitu paham dengan prosedur studi kepolisian di Jepang. Jadi, perihal tersebut kutulis berdasarkan imajinasiku.<br/>2. Maafkan aku yang tidak kreatif dalam membuat nama keluarga Kagura dan berakhir menggunakan nama seiyuu-nya saja.<br/>3. Aku cinta GinHiji ;)<br/>Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>